I know you wanna sit on Santa's lap
by lovebugxstories
Summary: A little Christmas oneshot in the I Know You Wanna Touch - universe. Happy Holidays!


**A/N: Six months. It's been six months since I last posted something here! I know many of you will be like "omg why doesn't she update AoF? Why does she post something else?!" but before you tell me to drop all other projects - no worries. This is just a small oneshot in the IKYWT - universe that I wrote in order to get back into writing. I feel like I need to slowly start writing again and a fluffy oneshot seemed much easier than a heavy story like Absence of Fear. **

**So - see it as me coming one step closer to a new chapter update :D**

**I hope you still enjoy this short Christmas-y journey back to 'I Know You Wanna Touch' (Though I guess you can also read this if you haven't read the story)... Leave a comment if you like =)**

"We have to send them one, San. They get one every year..." Brittany said unimpressed, licking a stamp before gluing it on the envelope.

"Yeah, and every fucking year their immediate reaction is to come over with a bunch of cookies, even if they're not invited. We see them all the time anyways, why do we have to send them a Christmas card?"

"Because we love cookies. Because all of our friends get one. Because we made these cards so we could send them to the people we love. Because we are a family and that's what families do."

Santana had to roll her eyes. "Most of the time I don't love them, most of the time they're a pain in the ass..." she mumbled, barely audible.

Brittany chuckled, walking over to Santana to kiss her cheek. "Okay, then let me write it."

She looked at her a bit more closely.

"I think you look a little green..." Brittany added, frowning.

"Green? What?" her wife exclaimed, quickly searching her purse for a mirror.

"Yeah, dark green... It might be this new disease... what was it called..." she deliberated out loud, tapping her chin. "...Grinchillitis?"

Santana's hand froze before she pushed the bag away. "Very funny."

Brittany laughed, taking the card away from Santana. She looked at it a little longer than necessary, considering that she had stared at it a million times already. It was one of her favorite pictures in the world. It showed her family, grinning happily into the camera, all of them wearing matching sweaters. Brittany herself was wearing a knitted pullover with a big snowman, Santana's had a giant Rudolph face on it, and Abbey, who was sitting between them, wore a Santa hat that was obviously much too large for her.

Her heart made a happy jump before she turned the card around, grabbing her crayons.

_Dear Rachel (and Jesse) (I mean, you guys are still together, aren't you? Because last time we talked Rachel said she would rip off your balls and fry them in a pan and feed you for dinner because you were a fucking asshole.) (Scratch the F-word, it's a Christmas card after all)._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (unless we talk to each other before that, which is very likely, cause you might wanna bring us some cookies again. They are delicious by the way, but Santana said the dough's always too cinnamon-heavy, so you might consider that when you bake them)_

_Love, _

_Brittany, Santana and Abbey (and maybe a tiny new baby inside Santana that we haven't named yet. Actually we don't even know if it's there because Santana refuses to take a test before Christmas Eve. She says she doesn't want to ruin the holidays in case the whole sperm thing didn't work out. But well, IF the baby is in there, it says Merry Christmas to you as well, I'm sure of it)_

"What freaking novel are you writing there, Britts?" Santana asked after a while, frowning.

Brittany smiled while putting the card into the next envelope.

"No novel. Just Merry Christmas and Happy New Year".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes Brittany couldn't believe how lucky she was. How much she enjoyed the holidays with her wife and her child.

Wife.

It still felt a little weird to say it. But it felt good. And right.

Christmas had been horrible when she had still worked in the business. A lot of her clients had felt especially lonely then, had searched for someone to pretend they cared, for someone to touch. Because Christmas was all about love and being close to the people you cared about, wasn't it?

She had been booked already many months beforehand and those days had gotten her a lot of cash. Cash that she hadn't really needed because she hadn't had anyone to buy presents for. In the end, she had sat alone in her apartment, tired, lighting a candle and wondering what Puck and Abbey were doing. Wondering if they were still awake. Wondering if he had sung for her under the Christmas tree. If he had even bought one.

All of this didn't matter anymore, because her own tree was standing in the living room now, Abbey' s presents already lying underneath, waiting to be unwrapped by the impatient hands of a happy child.

This year they had gotten her a new bike which was still hidden in the basement. The other gift boxes involved a helmet, a big red horn and a dinosaur book.

As Abbey was staying with a friend from school tonight, the house felt unusually quiet. Brittany looked around the living room, wondering if she should make some tea and pop in a Christmas movie, when suddenly she heard a... a bell...?

_Diiing.. Dingelingeling..._

Brittany's eyes widened at the sound... she looked at her watch. December 23rd, 11:57 p.m. …

There. Again.

_Dingeliiiing..._

"Santa...?" she whispered. "Is that you? You're too early!"

She was about to get up and get some milk and cookies when a person she knew all too well walked slowly into the room, smirking like the devil himself.

The dress Santana was wearing was red, but it looked more like something a cross-dressing Santa Claus would wear during hot summer days on the Maldives.

And high-heels. Wow.

Brittany's gaze wandered up her favorite legs which seemed to be endless in those shoes and the short outfit, and made a quick stop at Santana's cleavage before finally meeting her eyes again.

"Ho, ho, ho... I thought you might wanna sit on Santa's lap again tonight... you know... to make sure that all of your wishes become true..."

Brittany swallowed. Hard.

"I don't think I ever wanted to sit on his lap that badly..." she whispered. "Actually all of the laps I've sat on were pretty gross. Old dudes who smelled like too much whiskey and who got a little too excited once you -"

"Brit, it's okay. I don't need to hear that. Actually, let's not pretend that I'm Santa, let's just accept the fact that I'm your wife, wearing a hot holiday outfit because our cute but also quite time-consuming favorite seven-year-old won't come home tonight. Okay?"

Brittany grinned, nodding eagerly, before wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"Bed! Now!"

xxxxxxxxx

Even after all this time, sex with Santana was still the greatest feeling in the world. And as surprising as it was, it still seemed to get better every time.

There was nothing that she loved more than knowing that in this exact moment, she and Santana together were the only thing that mattered. All of her problems seemed to fade away once she looked into her eyes, saw her smile, heard her moan softly into her ear, felt her grab her skin a little harder, smelled her sweet arousal and tasted her warm lips on her own. It was as if all of her senses were on full alert, focusing only on the woman she loved, perfectly devoted to her.

Many times she enjoyed being fucked by her, other times she enjoyed being in control, pushing her down on the bed, kissing and biting her roughly. But some nights felt … well... almost magical. They started with a silly game, with a hot outfit, with a little teasing maybe... but they turned into something more meaningful. Because in those nights it felt as if love was slapping her with a hammer. Then she just needed to look at her and felt the hot shock wave run through every fiber of her bones, screaming "Damn, I love this woman so much and I'll never have to let her go again". Sometimes it made her tear up and she wondered if there was too much love in her heart, if it might burst someday. A heart-attack maybe?

In those nights she couldn't get enough of her skin – the softest skin she had ever touched. The softest hands she had ever been touched by.

She couldn't get enough of the way she tasted, eager to kiss her most intimate spot, to softly push her tongue inside, deep, to be surrounded by the familiar warmth. She wanted to do this for ours. Wanted to drive her crazy, to make her come harder than ever before, wanted to show her that only she knew Santana's body so well. That they fitted perfectly together.

She remembered the times when she had to think of all kinds of different scenarios during sex. When she had to close her eyes and desperately tried to cling on a thought that might make this more bearable.

With Santana, everything was different. When Brittany closed her eyes now, Santana was still the only thing she saw.

Sometimes Brittany looked up to see Santana's face while she was sucking softly on her clit, encircling the tiny nub with her tongue in the process. Santana's eyes were shut, her expression a mix of pleasure and pain, completely lost in the moment. She saw her grab the sheets, saw her knuckles turn white, soft little _ooh_s escaping her lips.

And how much she loved when Santana came. She loved it even more than her own orgasms. Because there was nothing more satisfying than knowing that someone trusted you that much, that someone could let go completely when they were with you. That you were the one causing that other person so much pleasure.

And then, when it was Santana's turn, in those nights, Brittany would keep her eyes open when Santana fucked her. She would look straight into her eyes, trying to tell her without words how much she meant to her. With every deep thrust their gazes would connect and Brittany would smile – just a tiny soft smile – and Santana would smile back.

And then, when she came, Brittany would wrap her arms around Santana, would press her eyes shut and squeeze her wife's body as if she'd never let go of her again.

And she wouldn't. She would never let her go. And sometimes she wished biology would work differently. That she could make Santana a baby. That one day they could hold a child in their arms who had Brittany's eyes and Santana's nose. A mix of two people who were crazy about each other.

But then she remembered Abbey and she remembered how much they both loved her. And that Abbey was the most lovely little girl with the biggest heart, who was just as ditzy as Brittany but slowly getting the same sense of sassy humor Santana used all of the time. And she knew that, even if she didn't have the same genes, she could still be _their _kid and she could still embody a little bit of both of them.

And then, when she looked at Santana who was lying next to her in bed, chest still heaving, forehead a little sweaty, smiling drowsily, she knew she had done everything right.

Xxxxxx

As every year, Christmas was over much too fast. It was a little unfair. You have to wait 364 days, you bake cookies for weeks, buy hundreds of presents, listen to _Last Christmas _over and over again and before you know it, you ate a whole turkey, unwrapped all the gifts, blow out all the candles and start waiting again.

Abbey had been totally excited about her new bike, spending most afternoon driving around the house before running back inside, cheeks flushed and eyes glowing, telling her mothers that they all had to go on family bike tours every weekend now. Santana had immediately given Brittany a look that said 'No way! After that godforsaken job at the courier service I will _never _ride a freaking bike again!' but Brittany had patted her daughter's head, assuring her that Santana and she were already super excited.

Later they had brought her to bed and Abbey had fallen asleep right away.

When they returned to their own bedroom, Brittany realized that Santana's face had turned more serious. Then she saw the little wrapped present on her pillow.

She wanted to pretend that she didn't know what it was. She didn't want to say it out loud, because maybe she was wrong and then she'd be disappointed. But oh my god, Brittany's heart was pounding on overdrive and she knew Santana too well. She knew that look on her face and she knew it meant something big and she knew that wasn't a simple bracelet or a necklace in the small parcel.

And she looked at Santana again, her vision already blurry, and Santana looked so nervous but also happy. Yes, that was definitely happiness in her eyes, wasn't it?

Because damn, Christmas Eve was over and earlier Santana had come by and whispered into her ear to tell her that she loved her and then she had disappeared into the bathroom.

So it had to be true, right? It had to be what she thought it was.

"San... San, tell me... what's.. I mean... Is that...?"

"Open it." Santana said, her own eyes a little teary. But she smiled.

"Come on! Open it!"

"Are we gonna be mommies, San? Tell me. God, I can't take so much excitement!"

Santana had to laugh, quickly brushing away the small tear before it could run down her cheek.

"Geez, Brit. Do you think I would wrap a pregnancy test if it were negative? Seriously?"

And then Brittany squealed, grabbing the little package and unwrapping it as fast as possible, needing to see it. Needing to see proof.

Two Lines.

One... Two.

Two!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Brittany exclaimed, completely forgetting herself as she threw Santana onto the bed, kissing her lips, nose, chin and every other little spot on her face.

"I love you so much. So much!"

Santana put her hands on Brittany's cheeks, slowly pulling her down and dragging her in for a long and loving kiss.

"I love you too. And I can't wait to tell Abbey. I hope she'll get the little brother she always wanted. A little Paolo."

"What? I thought we said Tobey!"

"Huh? We agreed that I'd get to choose the name."

"You can choose it, as long as you choose Tobey!" Brittany said, shrugging.

"Oh no no no, querida. It's not that simple...".

"Hmm.." Brittany replied slowly. "Why don't we let Abbey choose a name?"

"So she can name him Patrick Starfish?" Santana answered, already a little horrified.

Brittany grinned. "Well, maybe you'll be lucky and it's gonna be a girl."

"Right..." Santana sighed. "Because Dora the Explorer is so much better... kiss me!"

Santana didn't have to ask twice and Brittany's lips were on her own again. And they were going to be mothers. And next Christmas, they would be four. And Rachel Berry would get a Christmas card, signed by Santana, Brittany Abbey and Tobey Paolo Patrick Lopez. Or Dora Lopez. Or maybe they'd have twins? They didn't know, but they couldn't wait to find out.

Xxxxx

The End.


End file.
